Ugly
by frumpyrox
Summary: Every night, it's the same suffering.. The same unexplainable anger.. Every night, he watches from the shadows.. From the moment it starts till the moment the husband comes home.. [a bit angsty] [song fic]


**Here's a one-shot/ song fic thing. I love The Exies, so while I was listening to this, I just started thinking this up. **

* * *

_**Are you ugly?  
A liar like me?  
A user, a lost soul?  
Someone you don't know  
Money it's no cure  
A Sickness so pure  
Are you like me?  
Are you ugly?**_

He stood in the street, face streaked by shadows of close by trees guarding the village in the lonely hours. The townhouse before him had only one top window illuminated while the others matched the rest of the slumbering homes. She was pacing in the room like a lion in a cage, desperately in need of freedom without a clue of how to achieve such a dream.

_**We are dirt, we are alone  
You know we are far from sober!  
We are fake, we are afraid  
You know it's far from over  
We are dirt we are alone  
You know we are far from sober!  
Look closer, are you like me?  
Are you ugly?**_

She yelled out of aggravation and smacked a lamp and a stack of books onto the floor. He did not move at all, he only continued to watch as he has done countless times before. Again, she screeched, then turned to throw some of her brilliant studies across the room. A fresh river of tears burned her cheeks as she looked for more to screw up to match her soul.

_**  
Turn a blind eye  
Why do I deny?  
Medicate me  
So I die Happy  
A strain of cancer  
Chokes the answers  
Are you like me?  
A liar like me?**_

The watching man backed up under the cover of the well-trimmed trees, his eyes still set on the distraught woman above. She choked on a sob, then disappeared into another room only to come back moments later with a bottle of sake. She scraped back her pale pink tresses and downed the alcoholic liquid. It took her a few seconds to find her balance. But just as she was sure she wouldn't tip to the floor, she grabbed a pillow and threw it at a table with a vase of sunflowers, knocking it down and soaking the floor.

_**We are dirt, we are alone  
You know we are far from sober!  
We are fake, we are afraid  
You know it's far from over  
We are dirt we are alone  
You know we are far from sober!  
Look closer, are you like me?  
Are you ugly?**_

Her hand couldn't stop the blasts of emotions pouring from her lungs, her crying spreading like a disease into the air. He sighed as he saw a distant figure walking towards the townhouse, as he did every night. 'She'll notice in time.'_****_

I don't care, you don't care  
I'm bitter, you're angry.  
You don't care, I don't care  
You love you, just like me  
I blame you, you blame me  
I'm bitter, you're angry.  
You don't care, I don't care  
You love you, like me

Just as predicted, she glanced up at the clock and did a horrified double-take. She stumbled to the window and whipped her puffy and tear-stained face back and forth, looking for her husband. He was almost to the steps. The hidden viewer pulled out his own flask of sake a took a swig of it. 'Time to hide the evidence.' She was frantically throwing paper towels on the floor and piling everything back into place and barely had time to throw out the unrepairable.

_**We are dirt, we are alone  
You know we are far from sober!  
We are fake, we are afraid  
You know it's far from over  
We are dirt we are alone  
You know we are far from sober!  
Look closer, are you like me?  
Are you ugly?**_

As Sai had made his way upstairs, Sakura desperately fixed her make up in the mirror. He didn't even look her way and casually greeted her as if to dismiss her, unaware of her doings moments ago. Sasuke smirked as the married man left the room and she collapsed to the floor, unable to hold in her sobs. The man outside took another chug of the drink and then hid it in the hollow of the tree before walking off. 'See you tomorrow night..'

**_Are you Ugly..?_**

**

* * *

This is definitely not my first fic, as most of you might already know, but this is my first song fic or one-shot. I know my fics tend to have a dark aura, despite the happy endings, so I'd say this is my most angsty thing so far. Funny, I honestly dislike (not hate.) reading angst. -.-; **

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox


End file.
